


Watermelon Lust

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [12]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #13 - Watermelon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon Lust

His lips were stained – a dark alluring pink no less. Kyuhyun found himself transfixed, unable to look elsewhere as his elder licked, sucked, chewed, and generally enjoyed the piece of watermelon in front of him. The method was so out of character, much more along the lines of how Sungmin or Donghae might eat it, blissfully, childishly, finding pleasure at the basest level. It was distracting the youngest from his own slice of the summertime treat so he was disoriented when Shiwon mentioned it.

“You’re not eating that?” Confusion flickering over his features, he shook his head in the negative.

“No. You want it?” An innocent eagerness covered the face of the older before he nodded vigorously, enthusiastically snatching up the fruit, beginning the hypnotizing process again. Suck. Lick. Poke out all the seeds with his tongue. Bite. Chew. Repeat.

It really was too much, enough to make a red-blooded man go crazy with lust. Kyuhyun was definitely not senile, was definitely a hot-blooded younger male, and was definitely in lust with the older man. When he could take it no longer, he took the watermelon away and roughly kissed his hyung, swallowing any protests and whines, and thrusting his tongue in to taste the sweet hints of watermelon and a taste that was distinctly Shiwon. 


End file.
